blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Malefic Meeting
A special episode. An hour long movie. The powerpuffs meet the professor's original imperfect powerpuff girls known as Raven, Rina and Ripley the MaleficMage girls who want revenge on the professor for abandoning and sealing them in another dimension. They instantly do not get along as they fight each other destroying townsville with the Mages winning due to their increased powers by radiation X and by their years of more . Now it's up to the powerpuffs to get the rowdyruffs, the powerpunks, Mojo Jojo and others to align with them and both save the professor and defeat the maleficmage girls. In the end the professor finally makes peace with the maleficmage girls and they fly off to live elsewhere, vowing to not want any more revenge and they all settle with a group hug. This is the first appearance of the Maleficmage girls. Plot The episode starts out with Mojo Jojo working on his next greatest plan. To create a portal to other dimensions and gain power there to defeat the powerpuff girls. He does finish his portal and it leads him to another dimension, however before he can go in, the MaleficMage girls rush out of the portal yelling out how they were finally free from their banishment. Mojo instantly recognizes them and critizes himself on why he didn't think of releasing them sooner. The mages recognize Mojo as Jojo from before, however they refuse to team up with him, saying that it is they who will destroy the powerpuffs and then townsville in the process, also saying they will be the ones ruling the world in order to cover it in misery and pain. After giving Mojo a bad beating, they fly off. The powerpuff girls are cleaning their room when the mages start destroying townsville. Which makes them spring into action. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup find the mages only to hear and accept a challenge from the mages. Without plan they all go into fights, one-on-one. However the puffs find that the mages were no pushover and got all their attacks stopped and themselves beaten up horribly in the process destroying much of townsville. The puffs use every move they had in their arsenal, the megablast, the razzle-dazzle, the multiplication technique, however the mages did their own versions of those techniques and stopped everything they threw, throwing double the power back at them. The mages end the battle defeating the girls and then flew off destroying townsville with natural disasters and then flying into space and generating their most powerful move, a meteorite of fire blasts down at townsville which will wipe it off the map in the next 12 hours. While in recovery with the professor, the puffs learn of the origin of the MaleficMage girls, and how they were not the very first girls to come out of the professor's experiments to create the perfect little girls. The girls then encounter Mojo Jojo who tells them how he freed the MaleficMage girls as well as his story behind them. The girls then figure out that there was no way to defeat the MaleficMage girls other than to overpower them. Which the girls turn to other superpowered kids for that. With 12 hours on the clock and running, the girls find all the alternate versions of themselves they can. In a showdown battle they easily make quick work of the MaleficMage girls, but they figure out that stopping them would not stop the meteorite. With less than an hour they powerpuffs, the rowdyruffs, the powerpunks, the rowdyrights, the stongershines and Mojo all attempt to break the meteorite, with no avail. The professor has a long talk with the defeated MaleficMage girls to try and convince them to help as well. With nothing left, the powerpuffs begin to finally accept that they've lost the battle. Seeing what they've done the Maleficmage girls have a final change of heart and they all once again try to stop the meteor and finally destroy it. Mojo is then prominent to send the mages back to the other dimension, however the puffs and the professor let them stay because it was their trapping in the other dimension that caused this. The mages fly off to make a home for themselves and all the puffs appear again for a feast. Quotes Raven to the girls, "Why should you perfect girls get freedom and the rest of us failed experiments don't? Why is it fair for you perfect girls to be treated like heroes and the rest of us like trash. We'll crush you and everything that loves you, then we'll see who the trash is!" Rina, "So nice and girly, pathetic characteristics. You don't stand a chance!" Ripley, "Not bad, but you're just too clean! A change would be nice in black, blue, purple, gray, any dark color works." Professor to Mages, "Look, just because you're not perfect, it doesn't make you any short of my girls, but you have to understand I did what I had to in order to save the town." Trivia This is the first appearance of the MaleficMage girls. This is the first movie that features the MaleficMage girls. Go to.http://powerpuff-base.wikia.com/wiki/The_MaleficMage_Girls For more info on the malefic mage girls. This goes to show that if the powerpuffs are split up they can be defeated easily. Category:Episodes